Wind Beneath My Wings
by thitewiger
Summary: AU, Yaoi. Raito can see angels. He always could, ever since he was smaller. One day he meets an angel that's different than the others. Enter Ryuuzaki.
1. Chapter I

**Wind Beneath My Wings  
**

**Pairing:** L x Raito

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU, Yaoi. Raito can see angels. He always could, ever since he was smaller. One day he meets an angel that's different than the others. Enter Ryuuzaki.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Angels. There are many legends and myths about them. Ranging from having the ability to fly, to other strange abilities.

Raito could see them. Others couldn't. He could see them flying through the sky. He witnessed them saving peoples lives, helping people. And the sad thing about it was that the people didn't even notice. They didn't know how lucky they were to be saved from a death they wouldn't see coming. They didn't know how lucky they were to be watched over by an angel.

The beautiful creatures had once saved Raito, when he was a freshman in high school. He was walking home one night, exhausted. His friends were a handful, and often threw parties. He was about to walk across a crosswalk on a red light, when all of a sudden he felt a hand press lightly against his chest. He looked up, and saw one of the creatures he'd been seeing for his whole life holding him back. At that moment, a car zoomed past. To others, it would have probably looked like he had suddenly realized that he had almost walked a red light. But to Raito, an angel had stopped him from getting hit by a car.

He nodded to the angel, who seemed surprised at how Raito could see her. She simply smiled to him before flapping her large, white wings and taking off.

At the moment, Raito was eighteen. He had perfect, smooth skin, silky auburn locks and honey-brown eyes. He was intelligent, good looking, artistic, a good actor, a good cook— In other words he was good at everything. He was perfect.

He sometimes wondered why he was stuck on this earth. Why was he stuck on the ground, when he had the qualifications to be a perfect being; an angel. He would sulk over not being up in the air with the angels, soaring through the sky like they hadn't a care in the world.

Though Raito would soon snap out of his thoughts. He had a large ego, but he didn't think of himself as some sort of godly-being. No, he wasn't that full of himself.

The sound of soles hitting against cobblestone echoed in his ears as the brunette walked down a path lined with cherry blossom trees. He was in a garden; the garden that his mother had taken him to many times when he was smaller. They would walk around and look at the flowers, stare up at the sakura, and gaze down at the koi fish swimming in the running stream.

The large garden was nice to look at, and because of all the distractions, not many noticed the entrance to the church at the back of the garden. Yes, church. It had came along with the property, and Raito guessed that the original land owners left it there, not wanting to do anything to it.

The church was pretty much hidden by a large willow tree, with long branches that acted like a curtain. The branches were quite long, and almost reached the ground. If Raito hadn't seen the surplus amount of Angels, he wouldn't have noticed it the first time he came here.

There was no path leading to the church, so that was why most people missed it. The church was at the corner of the property, and the cobblestone path simply curved and went into another direction. The brunette stepped off the path and head to the abandoned church.

Today was the day Raito first saw the angel.

It was odd. There were no angels around here. Since it was holy grounds, there were usually plenty of them circling around the cross that stuck up proudly from the roof. Though today, there was nothing. The brunette looked up at the navy-blue sky. The stars could already be somewhat seen, and if the sun was out you could probably see no clouds in the sky. That was probably why he could see the shining specks of light so clearly.

He stopped after he had walked around the willow tree. He looked at the church, and took in its almost eerie appearance. He glanced up at the roof, where he spotted a breath-taking winged creature.

It appeared to be a male, and his feathery wings were stretched out behind him. He sat with his knees curled up to his chest, which seemed to make it look like he was defying gravity with the extra weight on his back. He had the same glow that all angels had, but he had very light, milky skin. His hair was ebony black, which was a strange contrast with the rest of him. He wore a baggy, white long sleeved shirt and faded light blue jeans. A small halo was floating above his head.

Raito gazed up at him. He had seen many angels, but this one, he seemed to just _stick out_. He took a few steps forward as he watched the angel stare off into the distance. He had to now crane his neck up so he could see, though he didn't mind.

At that moment the angel glanced down at him, to which Raito jumped at the sudden intensity of his gaze. The dark obsidian eyes locked with his own honey-brown eyes, and he felt as if he had suddenly frozen. His breath caught in his throat. The angel raised an eyebrow before getting up and jumping off the building. He landed right in front of the stunned boy. Raito stared at him.

"So… you _can_ see me?" He said as he waved a hand lazily in front of the boy. Raito nodded, and realized he wasn't breathing. He inhaled, and tried to calm himself down.

"That's interesting to know," He smirked as he turned around and walked into the church. The brunette (not knowing what else to do) followed. The inside of the church was magnificent. The walls were all covered in white wood panels. Long, sturdy oak benches took up most of the room. There were two columns with ten benches on either side of the middle aisle. The angel walked up the aisle and stopped at the podium. He then turned around, seeming pleased that the boy was following.

"What's your name?" He asked as he leaned a little forward. Raito stayed silent. The angel waited, but got no reply. What was this boy's problem? If he could see him, why couldn't he hear him? Or, was this the first time that he had seen an angel?

"Helloo? Can you even talk?" He waved his hand in front of the boys face again, to which Raito finally blinked up at him. The raven-haired one smiled, glad that he had gotten a reaction.

"Yeah, I can. My name is Yagami Raito," He said politely. His hands were fiddling with the bottom of his white dress shirt.

"You can call me Ryuuzaki," The angel said as he smiled at the seemingly nervous teen. Ryuuzaki has so many questions running through his mind at the moment. He was generally a smart person, and so it bothered him when he didn't know things. This human boy was a mystery to him, and he wanted to learn more.

Raito sort of felt the same way. He had been seeing angels all his life, but never had he felt like how he did now. A strange feeling overtook him when Ryuuzaki's gaze rested upon him. He was curious as to know why this angel stood out so much. He just gave off a different aura.

The brunette walked over to a bench in the first row and sat down. The placed his hands on his lap and looked at Ryuuzaki. He was standing in front of the large stained-glass window that covered the whole back wall of the church. It was a beautiful combination of geometric shapes forming a rough picture of a lady cradling a baby.

"How can you see me?" Ryuuzaki asked as he flapped his wings. He flew into the air for a mere second before landing on top of the podium he was standing in front of a moment before. He then sat down in the same position as before, with his knees pulled up to his chest. His wings were folded behind him. Raito looked at him, taking in the weird sight. Most angels were graceful and elegant. This one seemed sloppy.

"I could ask you the same question," Raito sighed.

"How long have you been able to see… us?"

"Ever since I could remember…" Raito let out a small laugh. "…Some people thought I was delusional when I was a kid. Others thought that I just had imaginary friends like most kids did. I hadn't realized that talking to beings no one else could see was definitely out of the ordinary. Shortly after, I had realized what I was doing and stopped talking to the angels whilst others were around…" Raito trailed off, realizing that he was almost explaining his life story. He looked up at Ryuuzaki from the spot on the floor he had been gazing at. Ryuuzaki was looking at him with his wide eyes, seemingly interested. His next words proved his interest.

"No-no, it's quite alright. It's nice talking to a human about things, whatever they may be," He stated. Raito looked up at him and nodded.

The brunettes eyes suddenly widened in realization. He stood up quickly, making Ryuuzaki tilt his head in confusion.

"What's wrong?"

"I knew there was something different about you," He said as he took a few steps forward. He pointed to the ring of light that floated above his head.

"You're halo is fading."

Ryuuzaki blinked. How could he notice something like that? Yes, it was fading, but he wasn't sure that it was noticeable.

"Yes, it is. It seems that way…" He brought his thumb up to his mouth and lightly chewed on the very tip, careful not to bite through the skin. Raito looked at him, into his large obsidian eyes that were slightly lined with bags, and then back at his halo.

"You're not…" Raito stopped. L cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not what…?" The raven head asked in confusion.

"…going to die or something, are you?" Ryuuzaki laughed. How could this boy be worried over something like that? Raito hardly knew him.

"No, no. I'm not." He smiled reassuringly as he raised a hand and ruffled it through the brunette's flawless hair. Ah, he looked cute with his hair messed up. Though Raito didn't seem to like it that way, so he quickly brought a hand up and fixed it back to how it was. Ryuuzaki simply smiled as he watched the teen.

"Well, that's good," Raito said, looking as if he was trying hard not to yell at him for messing up his hair. He was very girly, if you asked Ryuuzaki. He cared for his perfect auburn hair too much. Raito was glad that they were free to talk in this abandoned church, so no one would think Raito was going crazy, talking to himself.

Ryuuzaki simply smiled at him. It has been long… since he smiled this much. It was nice, talking to people who weren't angels. Who weren't like him. Who weren't… boring. The angel's eyes widened as he realized something, but his face simply molded back into an emotionless barrier once he regained his posture. He was glad Raito didn't notice.

Raito was staring at a spot on the ground, like he usually was. His parents said that he might get neck pains when he's older, and that he should look up more. Oh well. He glanced up at the angel, not sure why he was acting so nervous around him. Well, he might act like this around people he just met, but Ryuuzaki was an angel.

"It's really late, shouldn't you be getting home?" Ryuuzaki asked the teen once he looked up at him. The brunette brought his head up and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe I should be getting home now," Raito said as he latched his right hand onto his upper left arm. Ryuuzaki nodded, and the teen turned around to walk down the aisle.

"Raito-kun!" He suddenly heard his name being called, and turned around only to feel Ryuuzaki pressing his soft lips against his own. He blushed as he gave him a long kiss, and then the angel backed away.

"I'll be watching over you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** I'm not sure if I want to continue this, that's why the ending of this could act as an actual ending, or the ending of just the first chapter.

If you want me to continue, say it in the reviews. If not, this will just be some random one shot.


	2. Chapter II

**Wind Beneath My Wings  
**

**Pairing:** L x Raito

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** AU, Yaoi. Raito can see angels. He always could, ever since he was smaller. One day he meets an angel that's different than the others. Enter Ryuuzaki.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'll be watching over you._

It was no use. Even thinking about it made him remember the kiss. Raito brought a hand up to his soft lips and touched them lightly. He couldn't brush away the feeling. He felt his cheeks warm up as he lay on his bed, thinking of the events of yesterday. It was morning, and the sun was shining through his balcony door.

He suddenly sat up and shook his head. No, he shouldn't think about it. He threw the blankets off, swung his feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. He was only in his pajamas, which consisted of gray plaid boxers and a large black pajama shirt. The brunette walked over to his balcony and opened the door. He stepped out and stretched before leaning on the edge.

Raito enjoyed looking at the morning sky. It was relaxing and helped him think. He stared up at the clouds slowly passing by in the sky, and lost himself in thought.

"Good morning, Raito-kun," The teen jumped back when a face suddenly popped into his vision. Ryuuzaki flew up and landed on concrete fencing of the balcony. He had a smile on, and was wearing the same thing as yesterday. His wings folded against his back as soon as his feet touched solid ground.

The brunette motioned him to come inside, so that the neighbors wouldn't think he was insane. He sat down on his bed as the angel walked into his room, looking around. The first thing that Ryuuzaki noticed were the bookshelves that took up two of his walls. He walked over to them and looked over the books. He smiled, liking the vast collection of books the teen had.

The raven-haired angel turned to look at Raito again with a smile. "When I was talking to the other angels, I learned something interesting," Ryuuzaki said as he walked over and took a seat on the teen's bed. He brought his feet up to his chest. Raito blinked. Something interesting?

"Yes, something interesting," Ryuuzaki said as if he was able to read the brunette's mind. "It seems that you're the only human in the world who can see us. Being so makes you a target," Ryuuzaki said as he brought his thumb to his mouth. Raito looked at him. How would he become a target? And whose target? No one knew he could see angels.

"Why would I become a target?" The teen asked with a confused expression on his face. He didn't really like the sound of being a target, so he put it on his list of _Things not to Believe_. Ryuuzaki turned to look at him, and dropped his thumb so he could stand up and shove his hands into his pockets.

"Some angels do not like the idea of a human being able to see them," The angel explained, to which Raito slowly nodded, making it look like he understood. Obviously Ryuuzaki saw through this.

"Yes, as an angel, it is my duty to tell them about your abilities," He continued. "The angel counsel, being as closed minded as they are, did not like your abilities, as I have already said. I have a feeling…" He trailed off.

"A feeling?" The brunette asked as he looked at him.

"Yes," Ryuuzaki nodded. "I have a feeling that they may come after you to, for lack of better words, _eliminate_ you. They do not want humans knowing the truth," Ryuuzaki sat back down onto the bed. Raito paled. They were going to kill him? For something he didn't even ask for? He has been seeing Angels his whole life; he didn't ask for these abilities.

The angel brought a hand up and patted the brunette on the head. "There there, I won't let you die. There is no need to worry, Raito-chan," L said with a serious face. Raito flushed and swatted his hand away, annoyed.

"Don't talk to me like I'm in need of protection or something," The teen said as he stood up and turned to face the wide-eyed angel. "If they do come after me, I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself!" Raito said with an angry face. Ryuuzaki laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked. The black-haired angel stood up as well, ruffling a hand through Raito's hair. Raito flushed. Dammit, he was so infuriating! He wished he could just grab a hold of his wings and freaking rip them off. He hated people who talked to him like he was below them.

"Raito-chan, you wouldn't stand a chance against an angel," Ryuuzaki chuckled. Raito frowned. "Don't call me _chan_, and I so could!" He said, instantly reaching out to get the angel in a headlock. Ryuuzaki grabbed his hands and twirled him around, twisting his arms behind his back.

"Nngg!" Raito groaned. "You see, Raito-kun? You wouldn't last a second," The angel grinned, and Raito turned his head to glare at the angel.

"Okay, let me go already!" He broke out of Ryuuzaki's iron grasp, and turned around to face him. His hair was ruffled, his face was flushed, and it looked like he was having trouble breathing, but it was barely noticeable.

One thing that Ryuuzaki failed to notice was the brunette's increased heart rate. Raito noticed it, but he refused to acknowledge it.

Raito took a deep breath and calmed down. "Could you go, please?" He asked, his voice low. He didn't want someone in his family to wake up and hear him talking to himself. The teen expected the angel to nod and fly out, but to his surprise, he shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that," Ryuuzaki said with a serious face. Raito frowned. "Why not?" He asked, still keeping calm. He didn't like letting others get to him like the angel had. That was a one-time thing. He wouldn't loose his cool like that again.

"With the counsel wanting you gone, I'll have to stick by you," The angel said. Raito gazed at him, and then up at his halo. Was it just him, or was it dimmer than it was yesterday? He blinked as he saw the halo dim dramatically for about a second before returning to its original state. He decided to ignore it. His eyes were probably playing tricks on him. Yes, that was probably it.

"Raito! Breakfast!" He heard his mother call. "Ah, coming!" He called out, and opened the door. Ryuuzaki followed behind him, his wings tucked into his back so they didn't knock anything over. Angels were able to touch solid objects, so if something was knocked over by itself that would cause a lot of commotion.

The brunette walked down the stairs and to the dining room. Well, since his house was a basic Japanese home, it was really a kitchen/dining/living room. All in one, but it was practical. He took a seat and his mother placed a plate in front of him. They were having fish and rice for breakfast. He finished up and told his mother he would be going out today. She nodded, and Raito walked up to his room. He got ready and head out the door.

As soon as he was outside, he head to the park near his house. He sat down on a bench in the shade, and looked at Ryuuzaki. He had followed silently the whole time. Was he seriously going to follow him everywhere?

A thought hit him. He wasn't in the washroom, was he? No, he didn't think that angels could go through walls. But how could they save someone if they couldn't? He chewed lightly on his bottom lip. How was he supposed to enjoy showers, knowing that everywhere you are an angel would be watching.

A chill ran up his spine. Okay, maybe he was being a little paranoid. He was an angel, and may have super cool angel abilities, but he was pretty sure that he would respect his privacy.

And that he was _not_ some perverted, hormone-overloaded angel.

He _was_ an angel, after all.

"Raito-kun?" Ryuuzaki asked him, snapping the brunette from his thought. Raito smiled apologetically. Crap, he was probably staring at him or something while he was lost in thought.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking," Raito said dismissively as he turned his head to look at the small playground the city built for children. He watched a few kids running around chasing each other, a small smile rested on his lips. The angel simply looked at Raito.

Some time passed, the two of them sitting together quietly. Raito was getting hungry, for it was probably around noon now. He flushed when his stomach growled. Ryuuzaki turned to look at him.

"Are you hungry, Raito-kun? Shall we go get something to eat?" The teen looked at him. Could angels even eat? Or did he mean that he go get something to eat, while Ryuuzaki tagged along. Yes, the former was probably the right one. He nodded and got up. They walked to the sidewalk and down the road.

They reached a small row of buildings, and Ryuuzaki pointed one place out. "Look, a bakery," the angel pointed out, and Raito nodded slightly. He didn't want people thinking he was crazy, nodding to himself. They walked over to the bakery and walked inside. They were greeted with the sweet smell of freshly made bread. The brunette inhaled. Mmm, something smelled good.

He walked over to the counter, and looked at the pastries. He found a delicious-looking croissant, and bought one. The lady behind the counter gave it to him in a bag, and he thanked her before walking out. Raito walked back to the park, and sat on the same bench he was on earlier. He looked around. No one was around. It was odd, considering the time, but he shook it off.

Raito started eating, enjoying the taste of the French pastry. He wondered if he would ever enjoy life like this anymore. How much would his life change, now that he had met Ryuuzaki? It was clear that he wouldn't go away, and he had even said that angels wanted to _eliminate_ him. He sighed.

"Is something wrong, Raito-kun?" The angel asked, making Raito look up from his croissant (which was almost finished) to Ryuuzaki. He smiled and shook his head. "No, everything is fine, really," He smiled wider. Ryuuzaki simply looked at him, and then smiled back.

Again, like earlier, Raito could've sworn he saw his halo flicker—

"Ryuuzaki," Another voice said, and he turned to see two other angels standing there. He blinked, and looked back at Ryuuzaki. His usually wide eyes were narrowed, and he looked like he was scowling.

"What is it, Mello?" He asked the one who had spoken. One of the angels was blonde (Apparently named Mello), and the other had red hair. They were both dressed in white shirts like Ryuuzaki's, but they had white pants on instead. They also had no shoes. Mello looked at him, and then at Raito.

"We're here to take him back to _heaven_, where he'll be executed. You were supposed to do this, but I knew you wouldn't," Mello smirked, and then turned to look at the red head. "Oh look Matt, his halo is fading," The red haired angel, Matt, smirked. Ryuuzaki glared at them as he got up and stood protectively in front of Raito.

"You're not taking him anywhere," Ryuuzaki said, making the brunette feel like some sort of damsel in distress. He stood up and was about to walk forward, but the raven-haired angel held out his arm. "Stay back, Raito-kun,"

"Step back, or we'll have to resort to violence, which I don't mind," He smiled. Ryuuzaki stayed where he was. Raito held his breath.

"Alright then," Matt said as he looked at Mello. They nodded to each other and Mello charged forward. They moved really fast, making Raito's head spin a bit. Mello threw a bunch of punches at Ryuuzaki, who dodged them all, and sent a kick at Mello. The blond dodged and sent his own foot at the black-haired angel. Ryuuzaki flapped his wings and flew back a bit.

"Nng!" Raito felt someone grab him from behind. A hand was wrapped around his neck, another one grabbing his arm and pulling it behind his back. Crap, he couldn't breathe! "Ryuuzaki!" He struggled to get out.

His guardian angel (not really, but it seemed like it) had grabbed Mello by the shirt when he heard Raito. He quickly kneed Mello in the stomach before running over and grabbing Matt. He yanked him off and through him back into Mello. They both fell over. Ryuuzaki took his place in front of the brunette and crouched over.

Mello and Matt both got up, coughing. Mello scowled at Ryuuzaki, who remained emotionless. "Dammit, this isn't over!" He hissed before flapping his wings and flying off.

Ryuuzaki turned around to look at Raito, who was absently rubbing his neck. He coughed quietly. The angel frowned and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go home," Raito didn't feel like telling him that it was actually _his_ home, and that the angel was just an uninvited guest. After all, he had just saved him from those other two angels.

The brunette nodded and began walking home, Ryuuzaki walking silently beside him. He was walking closer than usual, his arm brushing up against Raito's occasionally. The brunette tried to ignore the increasing heart rate in his chest.

They reached home and walked up to his bedroom. The teen sat down on his bed. "Thank you Ryuuzaki," Raito said after a long silence. The angel looked down at him and smiled. "I told you that I'd watch over you," He said as he walked over and sat down beside Raito.

The brunette turned his head to look at Ryuuzaki. He looked into his large, obsidian eyes for once (he usually avoided eye contact) and felt his face getting warm. For some reason, something deep, deep inside him felt like leaning in closer…

They continued to stare at each other for awhile, Ryuuzaki's eyes closing slightly and his mouth folding into a frown. Raito leaned forward, slowly closing his eyes. Their lips met, and they held them against each other for a long moment.

Ryuuzaki almost melted. The brunette didn't know how warm his lips were, and how good he tasted.

Raito broke away and stared at the raven-haired angel, blushing.

"Thank you for watching over me."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN:** I didn't think I'd be getting this many reviews for this story!

So, I decided to continue it.

Thank you guys so much for reviewing. A lot of you wanted to know why Ryuuzaki's halo was fading, so I added a few hints.

Please reviews! And thanks again! I love you guys. :D


End file.
